


And the Arrow Falls

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Inheritance-verse [4]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout from the first part continues, in the person of one Dinah Lance</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Arrow Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes, go read Devin Grayson's _Inheritance_. Then read [](http://ilyena-sylph.livejournal.com/profile)[**ilyena_sylph**](http://ilyena-sylph.livejournal.com/)'s follow ups. Then read this. It follows [](http://ilyena-sylph.livejournal.com/profile)[**ilyena_sylph**](http://ilyena-sylph.livejournal.com/)'s latest one.
> 
> ((This one was entirely written by Merfilly, but she was gracious enough to allow me to post it into my series,))

He dialed the number almost the minute he got home. When it was picked up, Ollie felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Roy.”

Click. He winced at the immediate hang-up, one more slap that what he had done was completely wrong.

He dialed it back, hoping, praying that his son would let him talk.

“Hello? Gran’pa?” Lian’s sweet voice answered the phone, but the inflection was hard.

“Lian, let me talk to your daddy,” Ollie choked out.

“No, Gran’pa. You don’t call here; he’s not talking to you.” Lian paused, then finished. “You hurt my daddy, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Lian.” Ollie had to admit it fully now, and he felt shame telling the small girl the truth.

“Don’t call again.” She hung up on him, and he sat there staring at the phone in his hand. Resolutely, he started to dial it again.

“Don’t bother, Oliver,” came a voice he knew he did not want to hear. He looked up to see Dinah standing there, her eyes hard and angry at him. The inflection of her voice was dripping with cold menace. “What you’ve done is beyond a phone call, even if Roy were in the mood to let you speak.”

“Pretty Bird, I just want….”

“It’s not about what you want anymore, Oliver Queen,” she snapped at him. “How could you?!” She was purposely not crossing the room, standing there by his door. Her voice had risen just enough to alert Connor and Mia to her presence, and she turned toward the stairs to view them as they came down. “Connor, Mia; please go elsewhere. I need to discuss things with Oliver.”

“Oh crap, he’s screwed up bad,” Mia whispered, as she and the younger Arrow beat a hasty retreat back upstairs.

Dinah refocused directly on Ollie. “If I did not already know what Bruce did to you, I’d kick your ass into the next millennium, Oliver. How dare you go and hurt Roy like that?!” The sheer anger in Dinah’s voice rocked him back and he had to stand, to pace.

“I didn’t think!!!” Ollie snapped back, and immediately regretted it. Dinah’s rage was easily fueled whenever he shouted back, and he found himself wondering if she would devastate his house with her Cry for it.

“You never do.” Her voice dropped to a steely, cold whisper.

“How did you learn?” He figured this would have been kept quiet, to spare both boys any further humiliation over his stupid lechery.

“Let’s just say Oracle has a vested interest in what happens to Nightwing and Batman,” Dinah growled. “And since Oracle could not come to deliver her wrath personally, I came to let loose mine.”

“Pretty Bird…” At her fierce glare, he reconsidered his words. “Dinah, I’m very, very sorry for what I did! I want to find some way to fix it!”

She stalked over to where she was just in front of him, staring up into his face with the hardest look he had ever seen on her face. “You’d better, Oliver Queen. I may not be an Arrow anymore, but if you want to keep your son in your little Feather Clan, you’d better find a way to fix it fast!”

Ollie had been close to lashing out at Dinah, falling into the old pattern of arguing it out with her, until she said she was no longer an arrow. At those words, his chest seized up, and he literally could not breathe. With a heavy sigh, he turned from her and walked to the fireplace; he was half aware that he longed for her to relent and come press behind him with comfort, as she had in the old days.

“I’m going to lose Roy, like I’ve already lost you, to the God Damned Bats,” he murmured. “And both of you…God, I’ve given you both so many reasons to hate me.” Two people could bring him to admit the bald truth, and one was currently semi-dead. He leaned his head against the mantle, closing his eyes. “Tell me how to fix this, Dinah, please.”

Silence ticked by in interminable seconds. Then Dinah sighed.

“I’m not sure you can.” Her words cut through him like a knife, just before she walked out of the house. He knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he was on his own.

`~`~`~`~`  



End file.
